


Picture

by spence77



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spence77/pseuds/spence77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you need to be whole, you find right where you left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2004. My very first piece of fanfiction with the amazing Dea. Thought I'd post it here now that I have an account. Lyrics are from "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

PICTURE

"I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine..  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today"

God only knew it had started innocently enough. Viggo's mind had been a wash with movement and light, textures and hues, the wind and the sound of their voices. The Hobbits had been playing pranks again on the unsuspecting crew. They had tortured the members of the cast mercilessly for the past seven weeks and enough was enough. Banned from abusing the remainder of the Fellowship, the Hobbits were left with no other victims save the production staff. Viggo pointed the camera lens towards their jovial circle and waited.

The perfect shot was always there, lurking and forming, and he had learned long ago that sometimes just remaining still helped you to capture the truest moments of life. It was then that Orlando bounded into frame, a large blur of color and sound. Viggo barely had a chance to lower the camera from his eye when Orlando tackled him to the ground. The force of the impact sent Viggo tumbling backwards, his head spinning, limbs flailing as the Elf giggled hysterically and pinched him anywhere his fingers could grasp.

"Abdicate Aragorn! Release your thrown to the Dark Lord's will!" Stunned, Viggo shook his head looking into Orlando's laughing face. Viggo attempted to question him about his claims, yet Orlando continued: "Or at least surrender it to Boromir. He'll run Gondor into the ground in a week, but you'll no longer feel guilty about traipsing through the woods with fellow Rangers and Elves."

"I think Bean would argue that, Orlando.“ Viggo grimaced, yet was relived that Orli had elected to cease in the pinching. “Your knee is cutting off the circulation to my left leg."

“But do you yield, human?” demanded Orlando pressing his hands flat on Viggo’s chest to prevent him from moving.

“To your psychotic delusions? Never.” Viggo’s eyes sparkled with the taunt as Orlando’s expression dropped into petulance.

“If I were *really* Legolas you would.”

“If you were *really* Legolas you wouldn’t care if I were King or crap.”

Orlando’s brow furrowed beneath his pondering. “I’m trying to remember what type of fish are indigenous to Middle Earth. Did Tolkien ever say?”

Viggo gently rest his camera upon the grass and shifted beneath Orlando in order to roll him off of his person. They began to tussle lightly before Viggo found solid footing and rose to stand. “Come on, Legolas. You’ve ruined my shot.”

Orlando glanced at the abandoned camera and reached for it with one hand, while straightening his costume tunic with the other. “Are you ever without this?”

Viggo was about to counter with, “Are you ever silent?” when it happened. The picture he had been waiting for. Viggo’s breath caught in his chest, his throat tightened, and the world stopped in the single instant that Orlando stood up and turned to meet Viggo’s gaze. Beautiful. Orlando’s mouth, his lips parted just so, the wind shifting strands of the blond wig he wore, and those eyes; God his eyes, even beneath the blue contact lenses he wore, could not be robbed of their brilliance. His fingers around the camera, the slope of his wrist to hand, and sweet Jesus, his Adams apple; lost; Viggo was completely blown away by the younger actor’s presence.

Orlando hadn’t known until later how dramatically that instant in time had affected Viggo. Rolls and rolls of film, hours of tracking Orlando’s every movement through his lens, all in search of the illusive shot he had lost that afternoon. No, more then a picture. The moment that Viggo had fallen in love for the third time in his life: His ex-wife Exene, his son Henry, and now Orlando Bloom.

Viggo frowned and picked up the wine bottle off of his kitchen table and filled his glass. This was his third round from the bottle in his self-pity session. There would be another bottle after this one because, in truth he wasn’t finished “losing” his love, or the photograph. Of course not; Orlando had seen to that now hadn’t he? Viggo raised the glass to his lips and paused before drinking. Bitterness? Really, was that mature behavior? It certainly wasn't fair.

“No. But expected if your heart is broken.” stated Viggo aloud to the glass. Cursing softly he drained the glass then set it back down upon the table among the litter of photographs and Orlando’s features staring up at him from the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Viggo walked into the bedroom he shared with Orlando, to find that Orli was packing. “It can’t work Viggo. I’m leaving.”

The statement had struck Viggo in the solar plexus paralyzing him. Viggo sat down on the end of the bed, and mentally fumbled for appropriate words. “Orli, please don’t do this.” The plea was a desperate one and Viggo felt he was losing valuable footing he quite possibly never had. “Whatever it is, we can work it out.”

“No, we can’t.” And with that, Orli was gone. He left even though Viggo had rushed out of the room after him, caught his arm in the hall way, and forced eye contact.

“Why?”

“Because!” Hissed Orlando jerking his arm free of Viggo’s longing touch. “It won’t. We can’t have this.” Orlando motioned between Viggo’s chest and his own as his agitation and exasperation mounted. “So just, let; it; go.” Stunned, Viggo stared at Orli trying to comprehend what the younger male was saying to him. “Look, it’s over, Viggo. I can’t do this. I thought I could, but- I don’t want to be here anymore. Let me go, okay? This was a mistake!”

“N-no.” reasoned Viggo shaking his head as Orlando moved away from him once more. “It isn’t a mistake. We, we love each other-”

“No!” snapped Orlando turning on his heel to point at Viggo in emphasis. “You’re in love with *me*. I’m *NOT* in love with you!” The harshness of Orlando’s tone relented a little and he lowered his hand shrugging his right shoulder at Viggo as way of explanation. “I was, but not anymore. Goodbye.”

Viggo had chased him to the front door, accused Orlando of being a liar, then attempted to convince him one more time to come back inside and talk things out. Orlando had merely cursed at him, insisted Viggo was daft, then made his escape. The tires of his Jeep squealed leaving marks on the drive way as a final parting blow. Could it be true? Could Orlando have fallen out of love with him seemingly overnight? Did he really want to distance himself as quickly as possible from Viggo?

The questions churned, burning Viggo’s throat with bile, stabbing at his eyes with tears, and tearing his heart in two. How could Orlando do this? Why? Why would he leave so abruptly with such an incomplete explanation? Perhaps Orlando was correct in his summation that Viggo was foolish and delusional. The tire skids were not the only blackened marks that Orlando had left behind. Viggo had repeated the argument in attempts to understand what he had done wrong. He relived every second of their relationship in order to comprehend the moment that Orlando had chosen to leave.

So far Viggo only had more questions then answers. His attempts to contact Orlando had been met with deafening silence. For a while it was as if the younger man had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Then, slowly reports of conversations and contact started drifting to him from the other members of the Fellowship. And now? Viggo was embattled with trying to release the past and try another dance with love. Thus far, Viggo had been terribly unsuccessful due to he was deeply in love with Orlando.

“Dad?” Viggo blinked a few times to bring his thoughts to the present and looked into the face of the person he loved most in the world. “What is WRONG with you?” demanded the fourteen year old for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He rolled his eyes when he felt the firm pressure of his Father’s hand on his shoulder and Viggo attempted to dispel all concern. “And you are NOT okay.”

Viggo sighed softly, his smile vanishing as honesty rose within his gaze. “I’m just, well, a little sad is all. I’m sorry. I know you’ve been looking forward to this. I just…”

“It’s Orli, isn’t it?” The instant the words left Henry’s mouth the heat of the day, the crowds of people, the very atmosphere of the rock festival vanished. “You miss him.”

Viggo wished that Henry could be spared the heartache the world had in store for him throughout his life. He wished that his son never felt obligated to worry for the health or emotional stability of his parents. He wished more then anything that he did not have to have this conversation with Henry at all. But Orlando was gone, and Viggo longed for him every second. Slowly Viggo nodded. Exene had always said that honesty was the only way to raise a child, and Viggo agreed. There were no secrets between him and his son, not now; not ever.

“I do, but that doesn’t give me the right to ruin today for you. I’m sorry, Henry.”

“Stop apologizing already.” forgave Henry placing his own hand upon Viggo’s forearm. “Orli was the best. But he’s a dumbass, cause no one is ever gonna love him like you did.”

Viggo took a deep breath. “No. I suppose you’re right.”

“I KNOW I’m right.” assured Henry wishing he could make his father feel better. But he didn’t know the keys to the magic his parent’s did when it came to easing pain. “You’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

Viggo risked embarrassing Henry by pulling him into his arms to embrace him. “What would I do without you?”

Henry shrugged and looked up into his Father’s face. “Never see Korn, Limp Bizkit, or Tool an-”

“Okay, Henry.” laughed Viggo in interruption. He released his son from his embrace. “Aside from lacking in musical diversity, I would be a miserable, brooding, asshole with nothing worth living for.”

“Except Mom.”

“Except your Mom.” conceded Viggo gently. “Now come on, I think Putrefied Baby Eaters is about to take stage three. We don’t want to miss that.”

Henry giggled and playfully pushed Viggo away from him . “You’re a dork.” The name of the fictitious band slipped through Henry’s laughter once more. Viggo encircled his arm about Henry’s shoulders, and as they made their way through the crowd Viggo felt that for the moment the world made sense again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Livin’ my life in slow hell  
Different guy every night at the hotel  
I ain’t seen the sunshine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin’ up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good guy to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I’ll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today”

Viggo walked into the bedroom he and Orli shared. Orli was packing. “It can’t work Viggo. I’m leaving.”

Viggo sat on the bed in shock. “Orli, please don’t do this. Whatever it is we can work it out.” he pleaded.

“No we can’t.” Orli said as he walked out the door.

Orlando sprawled in a chair. It had been three days since he had moved from that spot. The room was littered with whisky bottles and a bag of cocaine. Lately it was only things that took the pain away. He spent all his time thinking about Viggo. And all Orli could wonder is where the hell he had gotten the idea to leave.

He had been scared. Of Viggo, of how much Viggo had loved him, and how much he loved and needed Viggo. He had always been in control of his relationships. Never showing too much emotion. Then Viggo came along. Viggo had been the one to make him realize how much he’d been missing. How much he was still missing. And in his drug induced delirium he realized that the only thing that would make him feel whole again was Viggo. And he’d thrown that away because he was so damned stupid he couldn’t see what was right in front of him. He hated himself. He threw the picture of he and Viggo that he had been holding and began to sob.

 

A few hours later Dom, Ian, and Elijah knocked on Orli’s door. “Come on Orlando, we know you’re in there.” Dom yelled. No response. “Orlando Bloom!” Ian thundered, sounding exactly like Gandalf. “Either you open this door or I’ll have the hobbits break it down.” Elijah just waited. The door swung open and the three men walked in. Without a word Ian walked over to the younger man and sat down. Elijah and Dom couldn’t hear what Ian said but the images spoke volumes. Orli began to cry, harder than anyone had seen him cry before and launched himself into Ian’s arms.

After about a half an hour Ian pulled back and smiled at Orli. “Now do you feel any better?” Orli nodded still not trusting his voice. “Good. Now the hobbits and I will clean up your apartment while you take a shower and change then we are going out on the town.” Ian shooing Orli into the bathroom.

When Orli came out he looked like a different person. Before they could go though Orli spoke. “Thanks.” Before he knew it he was engulfed in a three man hug and for the first time in months realized that life would go on and so would he.

~~~~~~~

Orlando.

The name brought Viggo instantly to attention, his thoughts jarred from the instruction manual he was reading, to the television screen. He frowned. Orlando *Florida*, the perfect vacation. Viggo snorted and reached for the remote. Stupid commercials. Viggo muted the television, thought better of it and shut it off altogether. He wasn’t really interested in the news; well to be honest it was entertainment news, and not local or world broadcast. Yes, he was a fool, a sap; a dunderhead for watching insipid gossip shows just on the off chance that they might glean him some news of Orlando. What projects was he working on? What was he doing and was he okay? While such programs would grant only superficial information it made Viggo feel less obsessed then if he picked up the phone and called one of the Hobbits, or; God forbid; Orlando himself.

The last four messages Viggo had left on Orlando’s answering machine had gone unanswered. Okay, granted only one was a true message and the other three were hang ups, however Viggo’s intentions had been honorable enough. He genuinely hoped that Orlando was doing well. Healthy, happy but utterly alone as Viggo was. It was petty, yes; but Viggo was being honest with himself. And this was precisely why he refused to contact members of the Fellowship for the moment. His motives would be overtly aimed towards obtaining information about Orlando, rather then asking about his friends and their lives. Aloof Artist that he was refuted to be, it would surprise no one that he was playing the loner role. For now it was what he needed, and God only knew that Orlando had said he no longer needed him.

Viggo rubbed the fingertips of his left hand across his forehead. He could just picture Orlando laying in their bed. The Brit was on his stomach, nude and in a chaos of rumbled sheets. Orlando had kicked off the blanket during the night, running a slight temperature when he slept. Viggo loved this about him; his warmth, his smooth flesh; everything. They had made love hours before, uniting in a torrent of flesh, fluids, moans and breathy proclamations of their passions. Yet as beautiful as Viggo believed their relationship to be, the flaws had risen like lava to the surface. Viggo was obviously too old for Orlando; too settled in his life. Orlando was young and needed to experience the world without the shackles of a monogamous love holding him down. Viggo knew there was more to the equation then that, but he had never been able to extract an answer that he implicitly agreed with. He always returned to May/December romance having run it’s course, and even after months of living without Orlando, he yearned for any shred of him that he could get.

~~~~~~~~

“I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
It was the same old same how have you been  
Since you’ve been gone my world’s been dark and gray”

“Dom’s been really quiet this morning” thought Orlando to himself. The two them had been shopping for shirts. Dom was the only one who would shop with Orli. Everyone else said his taste in clothing was hideous and an insult to every decent person and they refused to help him pick his clothes out. Everyone except.. No he was not going to think about Viggo. That would bring up too many bad thoughts and bad thoughts made him want whiskey and he’d promised Ian he would stay sober.

“Hey Orli.” Dom said breaking into his thoughts. “ You wanna go do lunch?”

Orlando shook his head to clear his mind and turned away from the department store window. “Yeah Dom that sounds..” Orlando stopped in mid-sentence and froze. For there walking down the sidewalk towards them, with his son, was Viggo. Both were laughing as Viggo looked up and froze as well. They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity. Dom finally nudged Orlando. “He, Hey Viggo. How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been alright. And you Orli?”

Orlando shuddered. Just the way Viggo said his name could still put him on the edge. “I’ve been okay.” Viggo nodded, then motioned to Henry. “Wait, Viggo.” Orlando said. He was tired of living a lie, never knowing how to feel and he needed to explain to Viggo. “We need to talk, Vig. I think I owe it to you.. to us.”

Viggo looked at Orlando in silence for what seemed like a year. Viggo placed his left hand around Henry to rest on the corresponding shoulder and nodded. “All right.”

Henry looked at Dominic who was prepared to push Orlando’s back to prompt him to speak again, then up at his Father’s expression. “Hey, I know.” three sets of eyes locked upon Henry. “Why don’t you come over tonight? You know, talk things out and,’ Henry paused, faltering as he looked up at his Father pleading with him. “Stuff?”

Orlando swallowed hard and felt his hands begin to tremble when Viggo met his gaze once more. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Is six good for you, Orli?”

“Yeah, fine. S’fine.”

‘We’ll see you then.” dismissed Viggo moving to leave. “Nice seeing you again, Dom.”

Orlando did not hear the rest of their exchange as he continued to stare at the side walk where Viggo had stood. His heartbeat raced in his ears and he couldn’t control the shaking of his hands. Sick; he felt sick and elated all at the same time. Viggo- good God it was Viggo.

“Dad?” Henry waited until they were several shops away from Orlando and Dominic to interrupt his Father’s thoughts. Viggo grunted a response. “You’re not mad are you?”

“No.” Viggo’s assurance was genuine and Henry could see in his eyes that he was very much present in the moment with him. “That was really great of you. Smart. Thank you.”

Henry beamed with pleasure. “Good. So uh, can you ease up on my shoulder a bit now?” Viggo apologized profusely as he released his vice like grip, and Henry just laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

Dom looked at Orlando who had been rooted to the same spot every since Viggo had walked away. He shook his head. “C’mon Orli let’s get you home.” The two of them went to the car neither dreaming that tonight would change the course of their lives.

Orlando had been staring at Viggo’s doorbell for the last twenty minutes. He was just wondering if he could work up the courage to ring it when a car pulled up in the drive way and Henry burst out of the house. His gaze dusted over Orlando and he yelled back over his shoulder, “Dad, Orli’s here!” Henry waved, issued Orlando a quick smile then got into the waiting car.

Viggo stepped out onto the porch, his smile for Henry only as he waved at the departing vehicle. The two boys in the back seat, and the father who played chauffeur all waved back in unison. Viggo turned his expression to Orlando‘s and his smile inverted somewhat. “Hey. Wanna come in?” Orlando nodded, stepped inside and Viggo shut the door.

They both stood in the entry way for a few minutes until Orlando held out a bottle. “I bought a bottle of Merlot. 1977. A very good year for wine.”

Viggo nodded his thanks as he inspected the bottle. After turning his right hand around the bottle neck several times he lifted his gaze to Orlando and asked, “You want some?”

“Sure.” Orli replied moved into the den, while his host exited to the kitchen. He was standing there hands in his pockets when Viggo came back into the room.

Viggo held out a glass to Orlando, issuing a soft “Here.“ as he did so. He then sat on the sofa and looked over Orlando critically, and frowned. “Oh Orli, why haven‘t you been taking care of yourself? You’ve gotten so thin you don‘t look healthy anymore. What have you been doing?”

Orlando laughed with a harsh snort. “What have I been doing? Let me think: Oh yes, I remember now; drowning my sorrows in whisky and cocaine.”

Viggo looked at Orlando, horror etched around the edges of his eyes. “You’ve been doing coke? My god, Orlando; why?”

“Because, it was the only thing that stopped the pain.” Orli said looking away from Viggo. His voice had been as petulant as a three year old who hadn’t gotten his way, but Orlando felt as if he were loosing ground. Why had he come here? How could he explain something to Viggo he barely had a grasp on himself? This was foolish, and Orlando viewed himself an idiot and a jackass.

“Pain?” Viggo’s question surprised them both. It was not as compassionate as his previous statements. There was anger infused at it’s edges, the devastation of his prior loss coming back to him in waves. Viggo sat forward on the couch and gripped his wine glass in his hands. “You left me with no explanation, Orli. I *begged* you to stay, and you wouldn’t. Now you tell me *you’re* in pain? I don’t understand how, when the decision to end us seemed so easy for you. God Orli, I can do nothing BUT cry since you left.” Orlando’s body jerked spasmodically at Viggo’s words: he clenched his fists and tried to hold back the tears as Viggo continued. The venom seeped out of his words a bit, and his soft -spoken concern surfaced. “I thought you loved me, Orli. You told me enough times you did that I believed. Please, tell me what happened to change that.”

“I… I can’t do this.” Orlando choked out. Tears streaked his cheeks when he turned his face towards Viggo. “I, I thought I could. I can’t. Viggo, I’m sorry. You have no idea- Fuck it.“ Orlando hurriedly placed his wine glass on an end table and turned to leave when Viggo grabbed his shoulders from behind. Just when Viggo had discarded his own wine glass and rose to stand, Orlando couldn’t say, but he had known that Viggo could move at the speed of light when he needed too.

“No, no more running, Orlando.” Insisted Viggo turning the younger male to face him. “You've been doing enough of that. You said you owed it to me to tell me, and you obviously need to talk about this.” Viggo paused and stroked a hand through Orlando’s dark curls on the left side of his head to soothe him. Softening his gaze he asked, “Please, Orli? Tell me.”

The minutes that passed seemed like hours before Orlando spoke. Tears trickled down his worn cheeks, and he stared deeply into Viggo‘s calm, blue eyes. “I was scared; scared of you, Viggo. You loved me so much. I… I didn’t think I deserved it. How could I? You’re so, you’re so perfect and I- I was scared of how much I needed you. I couldn’t believe how much I loved you. You made me realize what I’d been missing all this time and, Jesus I was scared of everything. Myself, of you, of not being able to; or want to; control it all. And that scared me the most. So; so I left.” Orlando swallowed as Viggo cradled his face in the warmth of his palms than used his thumbs to brush away Orli’s falling tears.

“Orli.” Viggo’s whisper was full of the compassion and love Orlando had missed for so long. “Baby, do you want to come home?”

Orlando choked on a sob and nodded. His knees buckled however Viggo was there to catch him. He both fell and was pulled into Viggo’s awaiting embrace and realized he was saved. Viggo held him tightly, stroked his back, his hair, and placed kisses upon his temples and head. He whispered comforting words and promised Orlando that they would work through his fears one by one.

After a while Orlando’s tears ceased in their steady stream, and Viggo maneuvered them to the couch. He sat holding Orlando to him, and stroking his hair. Orlando rested his head at Viggo’s shoulder, his face turned up into the older man’s neck, his eyes were closed and he listened to the sound of Viggo’s breathing, and the lulling rumble of his words in his chest when he spoke.

“I’m worried about you, Orli.”

“Why?”

“The drugs for one. You look so worn from when I last saw you.”

Fear quick silvered into Orlando’s veins. “Are you only taking me back so you can nurse me back to health?”

“No. Of course not.” Viggo kissed the crown of Orlando’s head gently. “I love you. That hasn’t changed. I want us to be together again because we’re meant to be.”

Orlando sighed softly and nuzzled against Viggo. “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“We both did.” assured Viggo realizing he must atone for his own part in events. “I should have followed you out of the house. Stopped you. Been more insistent that we talk. I should have been relentless; known that you were hiding from me.”

“I was hiding from myself.” whispered Orlando pulling at the soft material covering Viggo’s chest with his fingers. “I was so, bloody stupid.”

“Well now you’re bloody here.” Viggo announced kissing his head once more. “And we can bloody do something bloody about it.”

“Stop.” smirked Orlando tapping a light-hearted slap against Viggo’s chest. “I thought you loved me.”

“I do love you." Viggo stated earnestly. He tightened his embrace. “With all of my heart.” Viggo smiled feeling Orlando melt further into his arms.

~~~~~~

When Orlando woke the first sight to greet his eyes was Viggo’s serene expression. Sleeping; they were in the bed they had once shared asleep. Orli smiled and felt his throat clog with emotion. Daring to move he shifted closer to Viggo and nudged his head from his pillow to the edge of Viggo’s.

The man was utterly gorgeous. Orlando felt himself tighten with anticipation and watched the even rhythm of Viggo’s chest rising and falling with every breath. Poets wrote verse upon verse, and Gods fought divine wars over creations as perfect as Viggo. How could they not? Gently Orlando drew his fingers through strands of Viggo’s hair. He could not help but feel fortunate; blessed by some unknown entity that had taken pity on him. Viggo loved him, and chose to be with him. How wondrous was that?

Orlando closed his eyes and pressed closer to his sleeping lover. MMMM- Viggo smelled heavenly. There weren’t words to describe his scent, only emotions or colors. Orlando’s smile broadened, ah; a few hours back in Viggo’s presence and he was already trying to think like the man. Orlando’s eyes fluttered open and he nuzzled against Viggo’s cheek, between the warmth of human flesh and the cotton covering the pillow.

Viggo murmured as he woke his eyes clear and focused on Orlando. “You alright?”

“M’fine.” Orlando nestled into Viggo’s arms. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Viggo sighed and encircled his arms around Orlando. “You awake, or just getting comfortable?”

“I’m awake.” Orlando raised his head to make eye contact. “I want you.”

“Orlando-”

“No. I know. We’ve been apart but… But I haven’t -I wasn’t with anyone. I didn’t want to be.” Orlando’s expression pleaded with Viggo. “You have to believe me. I wouldn’t, I didn’t, I just wanted you back. I’m still clea-”

“Orli!” Interrupted Viggo pressing a hand lightly to Orlando’s lips. “I was just going to tell you that I need to go empty my bladder first.” Smiling reassuringly Viggo lowered his hand and stroked Orlando’s face then back into his hair. “I wasn’t objecting. It’s all right.”

“Oh God!” cursed Orlando squinting his eyes shut and tapping himself on the forehead. “I’m such wanker. Sorry, Vig. I just-” Orlando paused and looked at Viggo once more. “I want everything to be like it was. You know, before I ruined it.”

“It can’t be.” informed Viggo lovingly. “We need to get reacquainted. We need to get past your fears. But it doesn’t mean that what we do have isn’t good; and it doesn’t mean that we can’t have something far better the we did. Just give us time.” Viggo placed a gentle kiss upon Orlando’s forehead. “Now, get up before I embarrass us both.”

“Sorry.” Orlando rolled away from Viggo a little as the man rose from the bed. He watched him walk to the bathroom and Orlando lay back upon the mattress to stare at the ceiling. “I wouldn’t care if you wet the bed. I love you, and that’s all that matters!”

“Hygiene is more of an important then you think.” called Viggo from the bathroom. Orlando smiled to himself. “Love is nice, but the are other things that matter just as much.”

“Like performance in bed?”

“For one.”

Orlando waited until the flushing of the toilet quieted, and Viggo had finished washing his hands. “Respect?”

“That too.” informed Viggo climbing back into bed.

“Basic compatibility like, we like the same footballers?”

“Yes.” assured Viggo pulling Orlando into his arms. “Now, are we going to make love, or would you like to talk some more?”

“I’d hate to waste this.” purred Orlando pressing his semi rigid cock against Viggo’s thigh. “It would be a cardinal sin.”

Viggo smiled and lowered his mouth and body down over Orlando’s. The kiss was deep and passionate, the heat of it spreading across their skin like fire.

Orlando threw his head back against the pillow and moaned wantonly as Viggo slowly kissed and licked his way down Orlando’s chest to Orlando‘s nipples. Viggo paused at the rosy nubs and took care to lavish each one with his tongue and teeth before moving on to the lower and far more pleasurable regions of Orlando’s cock. They had been apart for too many months to force too much time on fore play. Viggo felt he had plied Orlando sufficiently for the next level of touch.

Orlando gasped and thrust upward at the feel of Viggo’s very talented mouth on his cock. He then mewled sharply as Viggo withdrew and chuckled sensually. “Impatient, aren’t we, Orli?”

Orlando gasped again. ”Christ, Viggo you’re a bloody freakin’ tease.” Orlando swiveled his hips and nudged his cock upward in the direction of Viggo’s mouth. “Finish what you started, Luv. I need it. I need you.”

Words ceased to be of relevance and Viggo saw the flash of lust clearly in the depths of Orlando’s chocolate eyes. Smile falling away, Viggo dipped his head forward and returned to the heat of Orlando’s cock. First he teased the tip with his tongue, lapping at it, swirling the pre-cum around to the sides. Orlando, the most sensual morsel known to the universe. Viggo became lost in tactile sensation, of scent and breath as he worked forward upon Orlando’s cock until it’s length was nestled past his gag reflex and into his throat.

Orlando moaned and writhed, alternating between twisting his hands in Viggo’s hair, and gripping the edges of the pillow. He thrust and moved, nudging Viggo forward or away with his pelvis. The orgasm seized him, the explosion coming far too quickly and catching him by surprise. He cried out grieving for the loss of thundering euphoria, feeling energy seeping from his bones. They had been apart too long, Orlando was too desperate, too needy and the consequence of the abuse of his body was lack of control. Orlando cursed and fell back upon the mattress disengaging himself unceremoniously from Viggo’s mouth.

“Fuck it to hell!” he ran his hands over his forehead and back into the dampness of his dark curls. He groaned as Viggo moved up the bed and lay beside him, placing tender kisses upon his shoulder and face.

“Orli.” Viggo touched Orlando’s hands and removed them gently from the younger male’s face. “Look at me.” Orlando complied. “I love you. We’re together, here, now. Pleasuring one another. There’s no need to feel anger or shame, or anything except loved. Whole. Satisfied.”

Orlando rolled his eyes then looked at Viggo. “I’m all fucked up inside, Vig. M’body’s not right. I know it’s my fault but… I wanted it to last.”

“So, we do it again.” Viggo’s assurance was punctuated with a tender kiss upon Orli’s lips. “It isn’t premature ejaculation. You just couldn’t stave off the orgasm for very long. Time, Orli. Time.”

Orlando stuck his tongue out at Viggo then rolled quickly on top of the man and stared down into his face. “It’s all a bloody goose to the pride to you, isn’t it, Vig?”

Viggo smiled permitting the accusation to pass and he stroked back Orlando’s hair, then cradled the man’s head in his hands. “Would it help if I told you that I need to fill you right now?”

A smug smile courted Orlando’s lips. “Smooth, Mortensen. But I’m going to make you work for my arse.”

“No you won’t.” laughed Viggo gently, arrogance rampant in his tone. Abruptly Viggo‘s expression fell to seriousness. “Because you know that just like with you, my balls are about to burst. I’m thinking of everything under the sun that is the antithesis of sexy just to maintain control long enough to reach your ass.”

“That’ll do.” Orlando praised kissing Viggo passionately.

 

Viggo grinned predatorily then slid across Orlando’s body and the mattress to his bedside table. Reaching into a drawer he pulled out a bottle of lubricant, and Orlando laughed when he saw it. Confused Viggo looked at him, “What?”

Orlando stopped laughing long enough to squeak “Banana flavored” then continued laughing until Viggo elected to shut him up. Viggo having had enough talk, coated three of his fingers and put one home inside Orli. Orlando gasped incoherently and panted. “Jesusfuckingchrist! Don’t stop now please!”

Viggo had no intention of stopping. The sounds coming out of Orlando’s mouth were driving him insane with desire. He put a second, and then third finger in, stroking Orlando’s prostrate until the younger man was screaming, “God Viggo! Now! Please God! Now!” Viggo nodded and managed to coat his own erection. He discarded the bottle of lubrication and, using control he could not believe he possessed, Viggo gently inched himself inside of Orlando’s tight passage.

Viggo remained still for a minute not wanting to hurt his angel, however he was ever mindful that his control vanishing. Orli, tired of waiting, pulled back and slammed himself down, impaling himself upon Viggo‘s cock. Viggo cried out, loosing all control and he grabbed Orlando’s hips, thrusting in a way that left them both gasping for air. Viggo grabbed his lover’s erection and began pumping it in time to his wild thrusts.

For Orlando, that was his undoing. With an earth shattering cry of “VIGGO!” he came. Viggo, feeling muscles clench around him, also erupted with a final thrust, then collapsed on top of Orlando. Both men lay there for a few moments regulating their breathing and recollecting what few thoughts they could muster. Viggo looked down into Orlando’s face and realized that Orlando was crying. After rolling to one side of him, Viggo took Orlando in his arms and held him tight, until Orli fell asleep. Viggo knew without words what Orlando had been trying to say through his tears.

“I love you too, Orli my angel.” Viggo whispered. He managed to stay awake for a few more minutes before following Orlando into the abyss.

 

~~~~~~  
The next morning Viggo awoke to find Orlando staring at him, a contented smile on his face. “Amin mela lle, smelly human.“ Orlando whispered into his ear. Viggo smiled, held him closer and whispered.” Same to you, meleth-nin. Same to you ”  
“I just called to say  
I love you  
Come back home”  
The end.


End file.
